Ham and Pineapple
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: The story of how Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with the pizza delivery boy. AU SasuNaru, 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ham and Pineapple  
>Summary: The story of how Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with the pizza delivery boy.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Ham and Pineapple:<strong>

It was New Years when Sasuke met Naruto for the first time. It was snowing outside, a flurry of snowflakes falling and swirling down from the darkened sky. Just like every other night, Sasuke was busy typing away on his computer in an attempt to keep up with the heavy work load.

He had been working in his brother's company for the past five years and had little time for anything outside of work. While everyone else was out celebrating the New Year and having a good time with their friends, Sasuke was at home on his own trying to ignore the loud music and laughter from next door.

There was nothing special about New Years for Sasuke. It was just another day with as much work needing to be done as the previous day. In fact, there seemed to be more work to be done around New Years much to Sasuke's annoyance.

A loud knock at the door distracted Sasuke from his work.

"What the-" He muttered to himself as he removed his glasses and placed them on the desk. No one ever came to his house, let alone this late into the evening. It was unheard of. He rubbed at his sore eyes, wondering who would visit him.

Maybe it was Itachi...

The knocking grew progressively louder and more impatient. Holding back a growl of frustration, Sasuke marched over to the door and threw it open. It hit the wall with a loud bang which echoed through the otherwise silent streets of Konoha.

"What do you want?" He demanded angrily before his onyx eyes fell onto the blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty. The blue-eyed boy - yes, boy - had looks worthy of a model. His hair was a golden mess of spikes, his eyes were the brightest blue Sasuke had ever seen and his skin was sun-kissed and flawless, save for six whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Um... Pizza delivery?" The boy replied with a fox-like grin.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to the pizza box in the boy's arms before returning to gaze into those sapphire eyes. "I didn't order a pizza," he answered simply. As beautiful as this boy was, Sasuke didn't have the time to stand around talking to him - there was work to be done. He moved to close the door-

"No!" The boy balanced the pizza box on one hand and gripped the door with the other. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the blond blushed a pretty shade of pink. "I mean, It's already been paid for so we might as well eat it..."

Before Sasuke could question the use of the word 'we' the blond had already pushed his way past Sasuke and had wandered into the living room. Sasuke closed the door and followed him, watching as the blond collapsed onto the sofa and helped himself to a slice of pizza.

"Are you sure you don't want any? It's ham and pineapple!" The blond grinned at him, tomato sauce surrounding his lips from the slice he'd just devoured in a second flat.

Sasuke leant against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. What sort of person walked into someone's house and helped themselves to pizza? This boy was a mystery, that was for sure. Either that or he was just a- "Dobe."

The blond glared at him, mid-chew. "What did you just call me?" He huffed, voice distorted by the pizza he was still in the process of eating.

Sasuke couldn't help but find the glare-pout combination incredibly cute. "You heard me... _Dobe_."

"You- You... Teme!"

"Why are you in my house, idiot?" Sasuke asked, lips threatening to twitch upwards with amusement. Things like this never happened to him and no one ever spoke to him like he was just a normal person... Except for this blond boy.

The boy, dubbed 'Dobe' by Sasuke, raised his eyebrow as though he'd just been asked a stupid question. Sasuke could practically hear the 'Well duhh!' coming from the boy's lips. "I'm eating pizza."

"Why are you eating pizza in my house?" Sasuke asked with a roll of his dark eyes.

The blond ignored the question. "So what's your name?" He asked instead, grabbing the remote from the arm of the chair and turning the TV on. He turned the volume up so he could hear it over the noise of the party next door. "Do you neighbours ever shut up?" He grumbled.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied reluctantly, waiting for the boy to recognise the Uchiha name and turn into a squealing fan-boy. It didn't happen, the boy didn't even look away from the TV screen.

"Nice to meet ya, Sasuke!" He said in a cheerful voice. "You should have some pizza?" He suggested, holding out the box.

Sasuke eyed the greasy-looking food with distaste. "No thanks, I don't like junk food." The boy shrugged and balanced the pizza box on his lap once again. "So do I get to know the name of the person who broke into my house?"

"We're not supposed to tell customers our names. It's not safe. You get some creeps out there, don't 'cha?" The blond replied, biting into another slice of pizza with a thoughtful expression.

"And walking into a stranger's house to eat pizza and watch TV is perfectly safe?" Sasuke smirked at the blond's logic.

"Good point! Well then, the name's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

* * *

><p>It was a week later that Sasuke met Naruto for the second time.<p>

A deluge of rain flooded down from the sky, soaking the blond pizza boy as he waited for the door to be opened so he could deliver the pizza. Why did some people take so long to open the door? He shoved his hands into his pockets and blew his rain-darkened hair from his eyes.

The door opened. "What do you- Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, recognising the voice, and grinned when he saw that it was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He grinned, tugging the taller boy into a soggy one-armed hug. They had become something close to friends during Naruto's first visit. Sasuke had given Naruto his number but Naruto had lost the piece of paper not long after.

Sasuke pushed the sopping wet boy away from him, grimacing when he saw his pristine white shirt was just as wet. "Dobe!" He grumbled. Grabbing the pizza in one hand and Naruto's orange non-waterproof jacket in the other he pulled both into the house and shut the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked when Sasuke deposited the pizza on a side table and began stripping the blond of his clothes. He blushed when Sasuke reached for the zipper of his jeans and he automatically grabbed the hand to stop him.

Sasuke, annoyed at the interruption, glared heatedly at Naruto and swatted the hand away from him so he could continue his task of removing the jeans. "What does it look like i'm doing, idiot? I'm getting you out of these wet clothes so you don't catch a cold."

"Oh..." Naruto let his arms drop to his sides, watching as Sasuke pulled down the jeans. He stepped out of them, crossing his arms over his chest and blushing again when he noticed he was now only wearing a pair of boxers. Boxers with a pattern of little ramen cups...

"Nice boxers, dobe." Sasuke chuckled, not surprised by the childish design; the blond was a child at heart. "You should probably change into a dry pair..." He added thoughtfully. "Wait here and I'll grab you a pair of mine."

Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared up the stairs, he was shivering slightly from the cold. It was January and yet the raven-haired boy seemed to have no heating on whatsover. Makes sense for someone who comes across as an 'ice prince'.

Having nothing else to do, Naruto inspected the few pictures on the corridor wall. There was one that looked like an old family photo, Naruto smiled at how cute Sasuke looked as a child. He couldn't help but wonder why there wasn't a more recent photo...

"Are you cold?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. "Huh?" He span round and was greeted by Sasuke shoving some plain black boxers into his hands.

"You're shivering..." Sasuke explained, pointedly looking away so Naruto could change into the dry boxers. Naruto got the message and changed into them as fast as he could, almost tripping over the jeans that were still on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

"Don't you have any heating in this place?" Naruto voiced when he was decent. Sasuke turned to look at him, taking note of how the black suited the blond, contrasting perfectly with his bronzed skin.

Sasuke shook his head. "The heater is messing up. Someone's coming to repair it in a day or two." He pulled off his shirt, the cold against his skin reminding him that it was wet too. "I'll wash and dry your clothes for you and then you can go home when the rain isn't so bad."

Naruto lowered his eyes when Sasuke stripped of his shirt. He didn't trust himself to look at the pale, toned chest without drooling. "How long do you reckon it'll take?" He asked, glancing at the clock and seeing it was already quite late.

"You might as well stay the night," Sasuke commented as he took note of the time. "If that's OK with you, I mean." He collected the damp clothing from the floor and took it through to the kitchen so he could put it in the washer.

Naruto followed him, bare feet thudding softly against the black and white tiled floor of the kitchen. "You don't mind me staying?" He asked, almost shyly.

Sasuke turned the dial on the washer and listened to the loud whir as it started up. "No... You can sleep in my bed and I'll stay on the sofa," He offered out of politeness. He wasn't the sort of person to make his guests sleep uncomfortably.

"That's not fair... Why don't we both just sleep in the bed?" Naruto suggested, a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Are you OK with that?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. "Sure, why not?"

They stayed up for another hour or so, watching a film that Naruto had found on TV. It was a horror film with something to do with ghosts. Sasuke didn't really know what happened in the film, he was too busy watching Naruto's reactions which were partly cute and partly funny.

Both of them were tired now, Naruto was almost falling asleep, head resting against Sasuke's arm as he watched the ending credits roll across the screen. The washer beeped in the kitchen and Sasuke nudged Naruto so he was leaning against the opposite arm rest before standing up. "I'm going to put the clothes in the dryer. You can head upstairs to bed..."

Naruto nodded tiredly and followed his instructions, disappearing up the stairs.

Sasuke watched him go before walking to the kitchen to sort out the clothes. Why did Naruto have such an effect on him? He had only known the blond for a week, spent a few hours with him in total and yet... There was something about the boy that drew Sasuke towards him. Like a moth to a flame.

He closed the door to the dryer, having put the clothes in, and turned the dial for it to start. It would finish in an hour or two. Sasuke shuffled out of the kitchen and up the stairs, partly excited to sleep next to such a beautiful person and partly nervous.

Pushing open the door to the bedroom, Sasuke smiled at the lump under the covers. It would be nice to have someone to come to bed to after a day in the office, or a night working on the computer. It wasn't just sex that Sasuke missed from a relationship but the company.

"S'suke?" Naruto mumbled tiredly into the pillow when the bed dipped at one side, making the other boy's presence known.

Sasuke made himself comfortable under the covers, lying on his side facing a blond head of hair. "Hn? Go to sleep, dobe."

"M'kay..." Naruto unconsciously moved to bury his face into the warmth of Sasuke's chest before falling into a deep sleep.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered affectionately as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and followed him into an equally deep sleep. It was the first time he'd ever been able to sleep easy, the blond's scent surrounded him and comforted him making him completely relaxed.

The next morning when Sasuke woke up the blond boy was gone.

A badly-written note was written on the back of the pizza menu Sasuke had hidden last night. 'I know you ordered that pizza last night, teme! If you want to see me that badly all you have to do is call' underneath that was an 11-digit number.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled fondly. For a dobe, Naruto could be quite smart when he wanted to be. He supposed it was rather unlikely that someone would give Naruto Sasuke's address twice in a row by accident.

Sasuke had just wanted to see Naruto again, him staying the night had just been an added bonus. But he wouldn't be needing the number... The takeaway number or Naruto's number. He crumpled up the pizza menu and threw it into the bin.

He had work to do and he couldn't afford to be distracted anymore than he already had been.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lasted a month before the desire to see Naruto became too strong to ignore. He had emptied the bins a long time ago and both numbers were lost. It was by sheer luck that he remembered the name - Ichiraku's Pizza Palace - so he could look up the number.<p>

"Um... I'd like to order a pizza. Ham and pineapple? 12 Konoha road. Thanks, bye."

Half an hour after he'd made the order, Sasuke was pacing the room and growing increasingly more nervous. What would Naruto say when he saw him again? He hadn't called so maybe the blond boy would be angry.

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke tried not to look too eager by opening the door immediately. He waited for thirty seconds before opening the door, smirk already in place.

Naruto looked the same as when he had last seen him except for a little weight loss and the dark circles under his eyes. Sasuke wondered why the blond had been losing sleep. "Pizza delivery," he said softly without looking up.

"Hn...Dobe."

"Sasuke?" Naruto's head snapped up immediately. "You teme! Why didn't you call me?" He demanded, hurt creeping into his voice no matter how hard he tried to keep it out. He shifted on his feet, the large pizza box was awkward to hold.

Although Sasuke had expected Naruto to be angry, the guilt only settled in his stomach when he was the pained look in those blue eyes. "Uh... I was busy with work," he told a half-truth. Work had been busy but there had always been time to talk to him... He just didn't want to commit himself.

"Right..." Naruto said, hanging his head so blond bangs covered his eyes. "Are you going to take the damned pizza or not?"

Sasuke took the box from the blond and nudged the door open a little wider. "Are you coming in?"

For a second Sasuke was sure Naruto was going to say no and walk away. The blond hesitated before stepping past Sasuke and into the house. "What is your job, teme? You know mine, obviously, but I don't know yours."

"I work for my brother's company," Sasuke replied without giving much away. He placed the pizza on the side table, he knew that Naruto would probably eat it at some point during the evening.

Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously, eyes fixed on Sasuke. "What company?" He pressed, wanting to get to know the dark-haired boy. There had been a connection from the first time they'd met and now Naruto was determined to turn the connection into a relationship - best friends or lovers, it didn't matter.

"Sharingan..." Sasuke said quietly.

Predictably, Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation. Sharingan was one of the biggest and richest companies in Japan. "Kami! Your brother owns Sharingan?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied in a tone of voice that effectively ended the conversation.

Naruto grabbed a slice of pizza and chewed on it absent-mindedly. "Um... Sasuke? Why did you call tonight?"

Sasuke waved a hand towards the pizza box. "I wanted pizza...Obviously."

"Don't lie to me, teme! You don't even like junk food - remember?" Naruto took a step closer to the temporarily speechless raven. "I think you called because you wanted to see me... I think you called because you like me. Isn't that right?"

Sasuke shook his head in a silent 'no' but before he could open his mouth to speak, Naruto was on his tiptoes with his lips covering Sasuke's own. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds, Sasuke didn't react and Naruto looked horrified when he pulled away.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Naruto backed away from Sasuke with wide eyes. "I-I'm so sorry... I don't know why I did that. I thought... Kami, I'm such an idiot..."

"You thought what?" Sasuke asked, feigning disgust as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto lowered his eyes but Sasuke saw that they were sparkling with tears behind the lashes because of Sasuke's actions.

"I thought you felt the connection too. I thought... You liked me in the same way I like you, " Naruto whispered.

Sasuke had felt the connection but he couldn't let Naruto know that. He was next in line to take over Sharingan and being gay just wasn't acceptable for someone who was going to be in the public eye. "You thought wrong."

It was cold, brutal and Sasuke couldn't watch as tears spilled down the blond's cheeks before he left, slamming the door behind him.

"I am so sorry, Naruto..."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

The first of two parts for Ham and Pineapple. What do you guys think? Do you want to see the second part or was it a complete disaster? :D This fic was inspired by a very very very attractive pizza delivery man who appeared at our house a few weeks ago.

If you're out there somewhere, hot pizza dude, this fic is dedicated to you ;D

Anyway... Review? *puppy-dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ham and Pineapple  
>Summary: The story of how Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with the pizza delivery boy.<p>

A/N: Major thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the second part up. Amazingly, the inspiration for writing this second part of the fic came from eating pizza last night with my friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ham and Pineapple:<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. There's nothing left for me at Ichiraku's now. I'll take your job."

"You can start working with me at Rasengan tomorrow. I'm proud of you, son."

"I couldn't be a pizza boy forever."

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later...<strong>

There was something oddly beautiful about Konoha in May. The sun shone brightly over the small town and rays of light danced across the windows, illuminating the room in which Sasuke Uchiha was sat catching up with his paper work. Despite spending all of his free time working, Sasuke never seemed to get up to date with the heavy work load. Itachi seemed keen to work his little brother to an early grave.

A scowl marred the youngest Uchiha's face as the light seeped in through the window and reflected off the screen of his computer making it difficult to read the document he had open. He reached over to pull the curtains closed but paused when his onyx eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar shade of sapphire.

Naruto?

Sasuke squinted at the park across the road, searching for the blond locks and bright smile that accompanied those beautiful eyes. He saw nothing but a deserted playground. A sigh slipped through his lip; he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. Naruto wasn't there.

Why did he feel so disappointed? It had been several months since he last saw Naruto. Why did he keep expecting the sunshine-haired boy to come knocking on his door, pizza box in hand and a cheesey grin on his face?

It wasn't as though they'd spent a lot of time together but in that time they had formed a bond of sorts. Sasuke could still feel a connection to the younger boy even now. He could still remember the horrified, wide-eyed expression on Naruto's face as he crushed his hopes.

"Why did I say those things to him?" Sasuke spoke to the empty room. He knew the reasons but he didn't dare to say them out loud because of how shallow they would sound. He'd been selfish and had never stopped to think about the courage it must've taken for Naruto to confront him like he had - to _kiss_ him like he had. All he had cared about then was ruining his good image and the negative impact it would have on the family company if he became involved with another boy - a pizza boy.

A feeling of shame and guilt overwhelmed Sasuke and he found his hand itching to pick up the phone, to apologise. Just as he was thinking of looking up the number, the phone rang and his brother's number flashed on the screen. Reluctantly, he answered. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your favourite brother?"

"You're my _only_ brother."

"True. I need you to come in for a meeting this afternoon."

Sasuke glanced over at the clock; it was already 2pm. "I work from home for a reason. I'm not coming in just to sit in a stupid meeting I know nothing about."

"Yes, I know you hate socialising with a passion but it's important that you're there for the meeting. Rasengan and Sharingan are merging and Mr. Namikaze and his son will soon be our partners."

"Why is it so important that I be there?" Sasuke asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger to relieve stress.

"Because we need to give a good impression to our new partners. I'll set up a video link so you can be at the meeting without leaving the house. Accept the video call in an hour." With that said, Itachi hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"I'm kinda nervous."<p>

"Don't be. The meeting will be fine; Mr. Uchiha has already accepted the terms of merging the companies together."

"It's not the _meeting_ that I'm nervous about. It's who's going to be at the meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, dad."

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Sasuke had ordered from Ichiraku's Pizza Palace and was waiting for his pizza to arrive. He didn't care about the pizza, he just wanted - no, needed - to see Naruto again and tell him he was sorry. He still wasn't sure if he could be _with_ him but he knew that he needed the blond in his life no matter what.

The door bell rang and Sasuke breathed deeply, calming his nerves. He didn't want to answer too fast and look overly eager. Slowly he walked to the door, grasped the handle and pulled it open. "Na-" He paused mid-word and stared at the definitely-not-Naruto pizza boy stood in his doorway.

"That'll be £5.30."

"I ordered it online. I've already paid."

The boy, who had dark cropped hair and creepily pale skin stared at him blankly and repeated very slowly, "That'll be £5.30 _please_."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he reached for his wallet anyway, he didn't have the time to argue. The boy handed over the pizza box, gave an obviously fake smile and turned to leave, Sasuke yelled after him, "Hey!"

The pale-skinned boy turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"Yes, actually. There was a blond haired boy who worked at Ichiraku's, do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked desperately. "He's called Naruto."

"Naruto quit about three months ago."

"What?" Sasuke stared at him in horror. How was he supposed to find Naruto now? "Do you know his address?" He asked hopefully.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not allowed to give out that information..."

Sasuke glared at him and the temperature around them seemed to drop. "I'm sure you can make an exception this once," he replied in a sickly-sweet voice that promised death if he didn't get what he wanted.

"I don't know where he lives; I wasn't close to him because I'd just been employed. Sakura was close to him, though, so she might know..." He trailed off.

"Can you call Sakura and ask her?"

The boy smiled fakely. "I can give you her number. Do you have a pen?" Sasuke pulled out a pen from the pocket of his shirt - it was always handy to have a pen around - and nodded to the boy who began reading out a number from his phone. Sasuke scrawled it down on his arm.

"Thanks for that," Sasuke said, moving to close the door.

"That'll be £5.30," the boy said with a smirk.

"I've already paid! Twice in fact!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Namikaze and - uh - Mr. Namizaze-"<p>

"My last name is Uzumaki."

"Uh, sorry Mr. Uzumaki. Let me direct you both to the meeting room... Mr. Uchiha is held up at the minute so would either of you like any refreshments while you wait?"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is this Sakura?"<p>

"Yeah... Who's this?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm calling with regards to Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know which address I might find him at?"

"Sure I do. Are you a friend of his?"

"I guess you could say that..."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to have kept you both waiting."<p>

"It's no problem but aren't we missing someone? I thought you said your brother would be sitting in on the meeting."

"He couldn't make it in today but I'll be setting up a video link in just a moment."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat down at his computer feeling content. After a lot of persuasion - and flirting - he'd managed to get Naruto's address from the girl on the phone and he just had to sit through one stupid meeting before he could pay Naruto a visit. He wanted to go there now but he knew his brother would kill him if he wasn't in to accept the video call. Right on cue, an invitation for a video call flashed up on the monitor. Sasuke clicked accept and an image of the meeting room - and everybody in it - appeared on the screen.<p>

"Can you hear me OK, Sasuke?" Itachi asked from where he was sat at the head of the table.

Sasuke didn't answer, he was too busy staring at the blond-haired boy with sapphire eyes in disbelief. Naruto was the son of Mr. Namizake... _Naruto_ was the heir to Rasengan. It couldn't be true. Why would anybody choose to be a pizza boy when they were destined to own a well-known business?

Naruto stared down at his lap, not daring to look at the screen and see Sasuke's reaction.

"Sasuke?" Itachi repeated, frowning. He glanced over at Minato and Naruto and gave them an apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry. I don't think the link is working properly..."

Coming back to his senses, Sasuke blinked a few times and shifted his eyes over to Itachi. "I can hear you."

"Good. Maybe we can get on with this meeting now."

The meeting lasted for over an hour but Sasuke honestly couldn't remember a word that was said. Itachi and Minato were the ones who spoke the most, Naruto occasionally made comments proving that he was capable of thinking like a business man. Sasuke didn't utter a single word, he was too busy staring at Naruto - he looked even more beautiful now than he had three months ago - and contemplating what he should do.

"Well, I for one am glad that the four of us will soon be partners. Here's to a successful business!" Itachi exclaimed, ending the meeting with a light-hearted smile. "I'd offer you both drinks to celebrate but I really am quite busy."

Minato smiled kindly, "That's quite alright. Naruto and I should be heading out now. It was good meeting you, Itachi." He glanced over at the screen and nodded his head. "It was nice to meet you too, Sasuke."

Naruto hesitated while his dad headed for the door. "Uh... bye Mr. Uchiha!" He blurted out. A quick glance over to the screen was the only goodbye he gave Sasuke - it was the first time he'd actually looked at him since the meeting began - before almost running out of the room.

Itachi watched him leave with an amused smile playing on his lips. Without looking at the screen he said, "I don't know how you know him or what you did but you need to patch things up with that boy quick. I won't have this awkwardness ruining the success of our business."

"I'll sort it out," Sasuke promised before ending the video link.

* * *

><p>Naruto's apartment was small, dingy and everything you would expect from an apartment that was cheap and in a bad area of Konoha. His father might be rich but Naruto certainly was not. He refused to take even a penny of his father's money; he wanted to earn a living, not have it handed to him on a plate.<p>

Police sirens could be heard outside on the street and Naruto found himself wondering if there had been another break in - they happened often enough in this neighbourhood. The blond loosened his tie and stabbed a fork into his cup of ramen. He wasn't particularly hungry but ramen always made him feel better and right now - after the meeting and seeing Sasuke again - Naruto needed cheering up more than ever.

A loud knock sounded at the door and Naruto furrowed his brow. Maybe it was the police asking for witnesses or something. The knocking didn't stop after a minute so Naruto heaved himself up off the sofa to answer it. "I think you've got the wrong add-" Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped. "Sasuke?"

Sure enough, Sasuke was stood in the doorway of his crummy apartment looking completely out of place with his pristine white shirt and nicely shined shoes. Naruto had to hold back a snort of laughter at the pathetic sight he made.

"I - uh - I wanted to apologise for the things I said..."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, shaggy blond hair falling into his eyes with the movement. "You didn't say anything. Not that I can remember, anyway. I came on to you and you rejected me - that's all. You don't have anything to say sorry for."

Sasuke gave a sad smile and reached to brush the blond hair from Naruto's eyes. He didn't pull back his hand afterwards, just stroked the pad of his thumb gently over whiskered cheeks and watched the confused expression that appeared on Naruto's face.

"What are you doi-"

"I lied," Sasuke interrupted. "I lied and that's what I needed to apologise for. I told you I didn't feel the same... but I do."

Naruto dropped his gaze to the floor and pursed his lips, obviously trying hard not to show his emotions. "How can I trust you?" He demanded, looking up at him again with slightly watery eyes. "How do I know you're not just suddenly interested because you know I'm rich?"

"You can't know for sure but I'm giving you my word."

"What if that isn't enough?"

Sasuke held up the pizza box he'd been holding in his other hand. "I brought you pizza too."

Naruto smiled slightly despite himself. After a moment of silence he asked bluntly, "Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Can I?"

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke smiled at him, ducking his head down so that their lips met in a chaste, gentle kiss that was so full of emotion and love that Naruto felt himself melting slowly into a pile of goo.

After Sasuke had pulled away both boys remained silent, smiling stupidly and enjoying the warmth of their embrace. They didn't want the moment to end but Naruto's stomach rumbling loudly seemed to break the spell. "Pizza?" Sasuke suggested, wrapping an arm around the embarrassed blond and leading him to the sofa.

"What type is it?" Naruto asked skeptically.

A smile danced across Sasuke's thin lips as he gazed down at his blond. There had been no love confession - because they hadn't known each other long enough for it to become love - but it was only a matter of time. Sasuke was happy just being with the blond idiot. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Sasuke replied, "Ham and Pineapple."

Both boys grinned.


End file.
